


Indigo

by notjustmom



Series: Colours [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, after Pool Scene, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another version of what could have happened after Ms. Adler rescued them from the Pool. In this piece, John has indigo coloured eyes that change when angry or terrified, just for the sake of argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

John -

When you wake up, if I'm not next to you, I'm out getting you the biggest cup of coffee and those scones you love. I don't think the words exist that will truly tell you how sorry I am about last night, uhm, I guess technically very early this morning. I - I wanted to beat him so badly, I lost sight of everything but the need to be right. Even more than I love you, I needed to be right, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that, for how much it could have cost me, and you. 

You. You were magnificent, your eyes that deep, dark, yes, dangerous indigo, I've only seen them do that a few times, each time it takes my breath away. I know you must question my love for you when I lead you into danger, I mean, I know you love this part of our life, but there's a point when it borders on the certifiable? My need to control the ending, to solve it, no matter what it costs you in nightmares and possible, no, I can't go there - it is inexcusable, unforgivable and damn it John, why do you stay? Why do -

John woke up and watched him scribble words that would soon be tattooed on his heart and in his head, only interrupting when he saw tears smear the ink. "Stop, love. Please? You are who you are. I am who I am, we are what we are, because of who we are - "

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't love you as I do, if you didn't go off half-crazed every other day, you would never have trusted me in the beginning if you didn't believe I would stay, no matter what. I need a shower, need to get the Pool smell off, and the Semtex, odorless, my arse, and I need you to hold me, will you do that? Then we can go get coffee and you can steal half my scone."

"I don't -"

"Yes, you do."


End file.
